Midnight Burrow Confession
by Mel's Hands
Summary: Hermione arrives at the Burrow ealier than Harry. Imagine how fun she can have ALONE with Ron ? *wink*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Gin , don't you think your brother looks different this year ?" asked Hermione. She saw Ron mowing the grass outside the burrow through Ginny's room window.

"Which one ? I got many of them." asked Ginny back to Hermione. She's just sitting there , next to her bed reading _Quibbler_ and have a little chit chat with Hermione. It is summer after all , so , it is time for laziness to bloom all over her.

"Ron. I knew him and been his best friend for 6 years already now. Last weeks I saw him at Hogwarts Express , he doesn't have those muscles in his hands , square chest-"

"Been admiring my brother , haven't you ?" said Ginny smirking at Hermione , also cutting her in the middle of her sentence.

"No , I haven't. What's with that smirk anyways ?" asked Hermione nervously. She started to hit Ginny with her pillow. Ginny hit her back with her pillow. Therefore , pillow fight in Ginny's room is on.

Meanwhile , outside the burrow. Ron looked up to Ginny's room window. Ron saw Hermione pillow fighting with his sister. He smiled. Fred and George ruined his thoughts.

"Hermione is here for summer. That's good is it Ronnie ? You get to see her wears tank-tops , short pants , and maybe bikini ? That's one good view , Ronnie." said Fred now patting Ron's shoulder.

"And then , Ickle Ronnikiens take her to see the _sunset_ in his bathing suit. Have a picnic there. What a nice 'friendship' without Harry. Right , Ronnie ?" asked George continuing his twin brother's statement.

"No I'm not going to do that ! Besides , we're just best friends. That's all. Well , it is true she got in shape since the last time we met , her hair is less bushy , her face is quite pretty and.." Ron stopped talking and again got lost in his own world.

"Ronnie , don't drool." said Fred. "Yeah , Hermione won't be grateful wiping that off your face for you." said George again , laughing with his twin brother. Mocking Ron is so much fun. Few minutes later , they get back into the burrow.

"Finish mowing boys ?"asked Ginny who just got downstairs with Hermione when the boys come in.

"Yeah." answered Fred and George altogether.

"Wow." said Ginny walking towards Ron. "Ron , you grew some muscles inside here somewhere ? It's cool. Isn't it Hermione ?" asked Ginny while squeezing Ron's arm. Ron is scared.

"What's wrong with you , Gin ?" asked Ron who looks worried. He put his forehand on Ginny's forehead. "You sick ? Cause as long as I know you , you have never complimented me before. And when I said never, it really means never." "Well , no reason." said Ginny smiling. Ron began to jizzle.

Fred and George walk towards Hermione, and play with her hair. "Yeah. It is less bushy than last year." said George and Fred together again. Hermione starting to get creeped out.

"That's it , I'm going upstairs , you guys are creepy today." said Ron who's now starting to run upstairs. "Yeah, you guys freaked me out now." said Hermione following Ron upstairs.

"Oi Hermione." said Ron when they got upstairs. "Hang out in my room ?" he asked her. Hermione nodded with a smile. She follow Ron to his room and the she sat on the floor.

"Chess ? I want to see how the brightest witch of my age beat me at this game." said Ron with an evil smirk all over his face. "Ohoho , I don't mind playing if you don't mind losing." answered Hermione accepting Ron's challenge.

They play and play. Somehow , "Check , mate !" shouted Ron.

"What the .. no .. you can't .. my piece is .. right there .." said Hermione surprised by his moves. "Rematch ?" asked Ron with a smirk again. "Alright." answered Hermione arranging her pieces again. They have played twice now and Ron kept winning.

"So that's why Dumbledore gave you the 'Best Chest Game at Hogwarts' ! How did you do that ?" asked Hermione curious about Ron's strategy.

"I don't know , I just sort of .. move my pieces." answered Ron lightly to Hermione. Hermione laughed. "Stop laughing , Hermione !" said Ron confusedly. "If you don't stop , I'll just give you more laughing to do." Then Ron started to tickle Hermione which made her laugh even more.

"Ouch !" "Just get away a little would you ?" "See what you've done ? It's blur !" "Take it again , git."

Ron stopped tickling stopped laughing and wonder why Ron stopped. Ron and Hermione started to hear those voices.

"Oh , bloody hell. Ssst Hermione." said Ron. Hermione is confused , especially when Ron stood up in front of the door. Ron flunged the door opened.

"OUCH !" . Three Weasleys fell to the floor , got knocked by Ron's room door. They were totally spying on Ron and Hermione the whole time.

"Give me the pictures of me and Hermione you took. All of them." said Ron who started to pull the pictures from his siblings. Ron knew where his siblings keep things. He even found one picture in Fred's pants. "Gits." said Ron again and then he come back inside his room , lock it and play again with Hermione.

"HAHA ! Yes. I saved one picture." said Fred to George and Ginny happily when the got inside Fred and George's room.

"Awesome ! Where did you hide that one ?" asked Ginny looking at the picture of Ron tickling Hermione that Ron didn't take from them.

"Underpants." answered Fred lightly while George and Ginny cover their mouths from puking. "At least we have the picture !" they said happily.

The other pictures Ron took. Ron gave half of those to Hermione. "There Hermione , those gits took those. You can burn it later." said Ron to Hermione.

None of Ron nor Hermione wanted to burn those pictures of them laughing and having fun together. At midnight , both Ron and Hermione look at the stars above from different room of course. The others are all asleep.

Ron and Hermione took the pictures again , hold it close to their chests. Then a shooting star come pass by the burrow. Both Ron and Hermione hold the pictures closer to touch their chests and whisper :

"I think I love her."

"I think I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning , every Weasley and Hermione are leaving the breakfast table. They go back to their own 'cages' and not bothering to go out from there at all. Molly is furious and told the children to help her do chores. House cleaning and leaves sweeping to be exact.

"Okay , boys have done the outdoor work yesterday ! Girls turn to sweep the leaves." said Fred after Ginny told him to go outside and start sweeping the leaves.

"Ergh ! I'm wearing my night cream ! I can't go outside !" shouted Ginny.

"Why did you put night cream on when it's morning ?" asked Hermione confused. The boys laughed. Ginny pouted her mouth.

"I forgot to put it on last night ! Now shut up !" said Ginny hitting her brothers. Hermione just stand there and shook her head to the left and right. Weasleys.

"OKAY ! How about you boys and girls split up the work and try working it all out as quiet as possible !" shouted Molly when she came out from the kitchen and saw her children blabbing around each other about nonsense.

"Yeah , right. Come idiot twin brothers , let's clean my room first." said Ginny.

"Why your room first ? Not fair." said Fred

"My room is on the first floor !" said Ginny again. Then they left upstairs.

"Guess we'll be the ones working outside then .." sighed Ron. "Let's go Hermione.". Hermione nodded and follow Ron outside the burrow. The wind is blowing. It's going to be hard to sweep the leaves with wind blowing them again.

"At least it's not hot." said Hermione. Ron nodded and look up at the sunny sky.

Meanwhile , upstairs ..

"We did it , didn't we ?" asked George looking at his brother and Hermione preparing the equipments to sweep the leaves through the window. "Left that Ickle boy alone with his girl space friend , soon to be my sister-in-law ?"

"He grow up so fast .. Seems like yesterday he was asking me and George if he can sleep with us after he had a nightmare." sobbed Fred.

"Errgh .. Don't be such an idiot , Fredo. Where's the camella ?" asked Ginny searching all over her brother's room for that thing.

"I think it's camera." said Fred.

"No idiot , it's camella." said George to his twin brother. And that's why Ginny loves him better than Fred. Fred just nodded whatever and took the 'camella' from under his bed.

"How many Romione collection have we got again ?" asked George.

"We got 3. The one in Hogwarts , Ron and Hermione sleeping in the train compartment and yesterday's tickling time. Soon it will be four .." said Ginny trying to take Hermione's picture with Ron.

Outside the burrow ..

"Okay you gits ! Stay there and let me put you in a nice bag !" commanded Ron to the leaves. The wind kept blowing. Ron is still chasing leaves everywhere. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh Ronald. You know those leaves there won't listen to you nor obey what you said to them , right ?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Very funny , Hermione. Let's see you collect them." said Ron crossing his arms. Hermione nodded with a grin then she picked her wand out from her pocket. _Underage magic ! .. _"What's life without breaking some rules eh ?" thought Hermione. Ron doesn't even seem to notice that Hermione is breaking Wizarding law.

"Wingardium Leviosa." said Hermione. The leaves make their own way slowly into Hermione's plastic bag , not many leaves are in though , but it is making a progress or at least better than what Ron's doing. Ron dropped his jaws. Hermione laugh again.

The wind blows harder. Hermione's hair is now a mess. Both Ron and Hermione keep working on their chores. Molly smiled. "At least one of my sons is doing a great job.". Then Molly come upstairs to see how the other children worked. She came into Ginny's room and she saw the twins and Ginny taking pictures of the window instead of cleaning the room.

"What on Earth are you doin-"

"Ssst Mum. We're trying to take pictures here !" said Fred pointing at Hermione laughing over Ron who's trying to chase his flying plastic bag. Molly grinned. Now , instead of being mad at her children , she help them with the photos.

"No , take it from that angle ! It'll look like Ron is chasing Hermione !" Molly told her children.

"Brilliant , mum." said Ginny moving to the left side of the window.

Ron is still busy catching his plastic bag around. "Stop it Ronald ! I can't breathe !" said Hermione laughing. Ron accidentally pushed Hermione to the ground.

"Oh dear ! I'm sorry Mione ! Does it hurt ? I'm sorry ! I didn't mean it." apologized Ron once he sat down on the grass. Hermione laughed and nodded it's okay. Then something not okay happened. Dust got into Hermione's eyes.

"Ouch my eye !" said Hermione.

"Dust huh ? Let's sit under that oak tree , the wind might be a little nicer there." said Ron helping Hermione stand up and guide her way to the oak tree.

Ginny , the twins , and Molly ran to Percy's room , where the oak tree can be seen from the window clearly. They take a look at Ron helping Hermione sit down under the big old oak tree carefully.

"Aww .. Let me blow your eye for you. Come here , Mione." said Ron pulling Hermione's face closer to his and started blowing her eye while holding her cheeks. "Is it better yet ?" asked Ron.

''No Ron. Not yet. Could you please , you know , keep blowing it for me ?" said Hermione flapping her hand around , trying to figure out where Ron is.

"Yeah sure." said Ron again. He pulled her face closer to his and blow her eye to make it better , so the dust will go away. Gripping Hermione's cheeks , Ron kept blowing while Hermione rub her eyes and blink few times.

"Is he snogging her ?" asked Molly. The view from the window of Ron gripping Hermione's cheeks looks like he's kissing her. Ginny and the twins tried to look closely. Even George almost fell down the window because he was slouching too much.

"Mum , I think he is." said Ginny after taking their photo. The twins gasped.

Hermione blinked her eyes few times again. Her eye is all better now. Hermione slowly open her eyes as Ron stopped blowing it. Hermione saw two charming blue eyes that she can't take her eyes off from. She feels his delicate hand on her cheeks. Ron feels the same way. Two gorgeous dark brown eyes opened in front of him. His hands not letting go of the rosy cheeks he is gripping. The two stay in that position for a while before Ron finally move.

"Uh .. Thanks Ron." thanked Hermione.

"Yeah .. Sure .. Don't mention it." said Ron. He stand up , giving his hand to help Hermione up and get into the burrow since the wind is blowing madly and totally impossible to clean the leaves that time.

Meanwhile , upstairs , four red headed Weasleys are staring blankly at a photo that Ginny is holding , not saying any word at all. They still couldn't believe what they saw : Ron finally kissed Hermione ! (_ Not really.. )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter ; thanks for reading everyone , It got more than 2k views ! Yay ! I really love writing this story , this one is so fun. Thanks for reviewing , favoriting , and following ! :) This one is longer than the other chapters and it got better in the process. Please do not skip just to see the ending ;p. Haha.**

**Disclaimer ; I don't own the Potter world. If I do , I think I'll have my own castle by now. **

**...**

Ron and Hermione entered the burrow again. It's really quiet in there. It's peaceful instead of full of ruckus. The first floor is empty. Maybe that's why it's so quiet. Ron wonders where is his family members.

"OH BLOODY HELL ! WHAT IF DEATH EATERS GOT THEM ?!" Ron started to panic.

"Calm down , Ron ! Your mum is probably upstairs , yelling at your siblings for not doing their job properly as usual. Maybe we should look upstairs to see if your mum has killed any of them." said Hermione walking upstairs.

"Yeah right. Like I care enough to check on Fred and George." said Ron who starting to plant his butt on the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walk down the stairs again. She grabbed Ron's wrist and pull it upstairs to the second floor. They checked on Ginny's room and there's no one in there. Plus , the room is as messy as ever , so probably Mrs. Weasley is killing them right now. The two keep checking each room. Hermione keeps pulling Ron everywhere. After looking through half of the house , they found four red head in Percy's room grinning widely.

"What are you guys doing in here ? Mum ? Aren't you suppose to be mad that they didn't do their jobs properly ?" asked Ron.

"I uh .. Oh yes ! Where was I .. George Fabian Weasley ! How could you not do your job ! I am very dissapointed at you three ! Just look at Ron and Hermione ! They're .. holding hands ?" Mrs. Weasley smirks.

"Wha- ? Ow." Hermione quickly let go of Ron's wrist. "He's being lazy downstairs after sweeping those leaves out there so I think I'll just grab him to come with me to find you." explained Hermione.

"Oh sure. He is such a _lazy_ guy isn't he ? Sure. If you want to call it _sweeping leaves._" said Fred smirking.

"_Sweeping leaves _are great words , aren't they." continued George. "And by the way , my middle name is Fabian ?" Ginny poked George with her elbow and give him the look that says 'we'll-deal-with-your-middle-name-later'.

"Huh ?" Ron asked.

"I know Hermione is good with everything , but , Ron ? You took acting class ?" grinned Ginny.

"I don't get it , Gin." said Hermione again.

"Sure you don't. Well , we'll just get out of here so you two can _sweep_ the secwet by yourselves. Ha ha ha." Mrs. Weasley said before walking out of the room.

"Mum , that was a corny joke." "Cheesy as well." "You don't get it ? I said _'sweep' _to replace 'keep' cause they were sweeping leaves just now and .." "Yeah mum , we get it." That's what Hermione and Ron heard them saying. The two shrugged and follow them downstairs.

"Really Ron ? Something new ? Something hot ? Something lips related ?" asked Fred to Ron while they play Wizards Chess together.

"Lips related ? You saw it , didn't you ?! OH NOO ! Please don't tell anyone about this ! Please !" said Ron practically begging his brother.

"Nah. So , is she a good kisser ?" asked Fred again.

"Well , her lips are sharp really. Not that I enjoy it that much .. Checkmate." said Ron nervously.

"So now she's your girlfriend ?" asked Fred wanting to know so badly.

"What ? Of course not ! How can I be her boyfriend ? It's so weird !" said Ron again.

"Can I tell Harry about this thing between you and her ?" asked Fred again.

"No ! Please don't ! It will just make the situation awkward for me and Harry ! Don't tell him about the lippy thing. Just don't." said Ron.

"Okay. But I'm going to smirk for the rest of the night , okay ?" said Fred walking away. Hermione and Ginny both then sat on the couch in front of Ron.

"Something you want to tell me ?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"Did you just talk to Fred ?" asked Ron this time.

"No." answered Ginny with no hesitation.

"Then I have nothing to tell you about." said Ron walking away too.

"What's wrong ?" asked Hermione. Ginny just shrugged and then the two girls walk together to the dining table to eat dinner together with the other Weasleys.

Dinner is as usual , fun for every Weasley. The kids noticed that Mrs. Weasley is also in a very good mood since she keeps humming to herself. Mr. Weasley just looks lost. Fred smirks while chewing his food as he said to Ron. Ron just looks annoyed by Fred. That's when George started a conversation.

"Oh come on. Ron , we know everything ! The way you look at her , the way you talk to her , just tell your bros and sis and mummy and daddy what happened !" said George who can't takes it much longer. Curiosity kills him.

"Fred ! You promised me to not tell anyone about it !" yelled Ron.

"I never tell anyone ! We watched you doing it with our own 2 eyes ! Well basically it's 1 , 2 , 3 .. 8 eyes !" said Fred.

"I don't like talking about it !" said Ron getting more annoyed than before. Hermione's face suddenly turned red. Ginny's eyes caught her face.

"Well then , Ron , just do it. No need to tell us , just do it." said Ginny smirking in her evilish way. "And Hermione , stop covering everything by drinking the water."

"What are you talking about ? Do it ? She's not even here !" said Ron again.

"What are you talking about ? She's like right there ! To your left , the bushy haired know-it-all who is drinking loads of water with her face almost as red as a tomato ?" said Fred again.

"Hermione ? You're talking about her ?" asked Ron again. This time his voice got lower and calmer.

"Yes of course Hermi- Wait. Then who are you talking about ?" asked Fred.

"Hedwig." answered Ron.

"Hed- ? What ? The sharp lips ?" asked Fred.

"Yes ! I was writing back to Harry and Hedwig suddenly fell right to my face and I kinda kissed her. As I said , her lips are sharp , cause they're beaks. Get it ?" explained Ron.

"Then , the boyfriend thing ?" asked Fred.

"Course it's weird. I couldn't be dating an owl could I ?" said Ron answering his brother.

"The awkward part with Harry ?"

"Well it would be weird if your bestfriend kissed your pet , wouldn't it ?" answered Ron again.

"Then why is Hermione blushing madly and try to cover her face by drinking water everytime she gulped her dinner ?" asked George again.

"This food is spicy !" said Hermione , flapping her hands in front of her tounge.

"Then how do you explain this ?" asked Ginny grinning widely. Ginny took a picture out of her pocket showing the view of Ron right in front of Hermione.

"That ? I got dust in my eyes and Ron helped me with it !" said Hermione this time.

"So there's no kissing at all ? You didn't kiss my son and my son didn't snog you , Hermione ?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ron's faces turned red at that question ( this time not because of spicy food ).

"No !" answered Ron and Hermione together.

"Well that's a waste ! We got excited for nothing !" said George dissapointed.

The rest of the dinner went as usual with Mr. Weasley telling his family what he did in his office today , Ron asking for seconds , Ginny complaining about how thick some boys are ( which actually means she's annoyed that Harry hasn't asked her out yet ) , Fred and George playing with their food and Hermione telling them off.

**11.35 PM**

Hermione went downstairs to get a glass of milk. She can't sleep. She keeps smiling at the dissapointment on the Weasleys faces when they found out she isn't kissing Ron. She wants to .. HOW CAN RON BE THAT THICK ?!

Hermione looks around the burrow , she sees that there are so many stars in the sky outside the burrow , and how peaceful and beautiful the place is. That's until she spotted her favorite red haired man lying on the grass outside. _This just got better and better ; she thought._

"Hey Ron , what are you doing out here ? It's almost midnight." said Hermione. She slowly lay on the grass next to Ron.

"Nothing. Just looking at this beautiful view. I think this won't happen again with You-Know-Who's existence. How about you ?" asked Ron in a soothing voice.

Hermione smiled at the voice of Ron's. It's so gentle as the way Hermione loves it. "I was thinking to have a glass of milk." said Hermione simply.

"Can't sleep ?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head. There was a silence between them. A good kind of silence. The comfortable one.

"I can't believe they thought we kissed just now." said Ron again , his eyes haven't leave the sky yet. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. _How did you do it , Ron ?_

"Yea. It would be weird." Hermione said nervously.

Ron stole a glance at the woman next to him. _She's a woman._ He stand up and give his hand to Hermione , gesturing that he wants her to get up too. Hermione took his hand and stand up. Ron grabbed her hand gently and guide her to a walk.

"Look. This is the tree they thought we were kissing under !" said Ron cheerily. Hermione smiled as she and Ron run under that tree again together.

"What are we going to do here ?" asked Hermione smiling.

_Damn it Hermione ! Don't smile ! You're killing me ! _Ron then hold both of Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed slightly. "Hey Mione .."

"Yes ?" asked Hermione nervous.

"What happened in that picture ; do you .. want it to really happen ?" asked Ron nervously.

"What do you mean ? What pict-"

Hermione got cut off by Ron. She can feel his lips covering hers , softly kissing it. Hermione is amazed at how he can make her shiver by that , at the same time the butterflies fly away. His body is so warm and she feels safe in it. His big hand on her small waist , pulling her even closer to him. Hermione with no hesitation anymore close her eyes and kiss him back. Ron is quite surprised by it. Hermione's little hand slowly crept to his ginger hair , she is playing it with her finger , her other hand on his neck. After an hour ( or was it a minute ? ) , they pull away. Both breathless.

"I uh .." Hermione started so things won't get awkward around them. The clock from inside the burrow rang which means it's midnight.

"I love you." said Ron not looking away from her big brown eyes. Hermione just got a mini heart-attack.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled. Ron pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"By the way , you're much better than Hedwig." grinned Ron.

"Very funny , Ron." said Hermione grinning too. "We're not telling any of your family members now , right ?" asked Hermione.

"Nope." answered Ron.

"We won't tell Harry this too , right ? You know , with Voldemort rising and everything." said Hermione concern. "But he's our bestfriend. Should we tell him now ? I don't think it's a good idea to do it now , but , should we ?"

"Nope. Let's just _sweep _it to ourselves for the moment." grinned Ron.

Hermione giggled. She and Ron then spent the rest of the night in each other's company after the Midnight Burrow Confession.

- **The End **-


End file.
